Triple H's Downfall
by viper12
Summary: From good to bad to worse
1. The Nerves Start

Triple H was pacing nervously backstage before his non title match with Rob Van Dam on the RAW show just before Summer Slam. He'd be stripped of his title at the Pay Per View for certain, all these questions were buzzing round his head again and again. Still he was a professional and had to keep his mind focussed on his match. It was Monday and Rob Van Dam had challenged him to a world title match earlier that night after Triple H had cost him the Intercontinental title to up and coming young star Randy Orton. Triple H had accepted his challenge, on the condition it would be at Summer Slam but he would gladly take on RVD tonight in a non title match which RVD didn't hesitate to accept and proceeded to tell The Game how he would 'start the new game for him tonight and end the game on Sunday at Summer Slam'.  
  
He heard Lillian Garcia the ring announcer introducing RVD 'Introducing first, weighing 238 pounds Rob Van Dam' Now it was his turn as 'Time To Play The Game' by Motorhead blasted through the arena 'Here goes' he said to himself as Lillian made the introduction 'And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Ric Flair, from Greenwich Connecticut, weighing 273 pounds, the World Champion - Triple H' He headed down to the ring to a chorus of boos and jeers, how he enjoyed playing the heel, how he enjoyed being hated by the fans, but at the same time knowing that they respected both him and Ric. It was now that he was very serious, pouring himself with water and then spitting it out again, it was his trade mark in a way. He noticed a fan holding up a sign saying 'Game Over' he couldn't help but chuckle quietly inside, he loved to see fans with signs like that, it added to the heat and the hatred that he loved so much.  
  
He climbed into the ring and the music died down, the lights were back on as usual and the match was about to begin. The bell rang and things were underway, however he still couldn't focus properly and new that, although they had been told to go about 10 to 12 minutes it was going to be a long match and an even longer night. 


	2. In the Corridor

The match was quite a standard match for Raw, however Triple H was not performing to his best which obviously surprised RVD because a few moves he made weren't as calculated as perhaps they should have been. However after approximately ten minutes or so, after the usual arm drags, wear-down holds and the odd drop kick from RVD, Triple H lined Rob Van Dam up for the pedigree as planned, RVD countered with a back drop, Rob nailed Triple H with the rolling thunder, climbed to the top and one five star frog splash later 1,2,3 - the crowd went crazy chanting RVD at the top of their voices, the referee raised Van Dam's arm in victory and he began to do his usual poses, playing to the crowd as he always did, only just registering Lilian Garcia say 'here is your winner -Rob Van Dam'  
  
Having won the non title match, next was the following Sunday for the title, that match would see Triple H retain which meant he needed to train well to look good enough for Vince to deserve a rematch and maybe even a run with the gold. He had seen Triple H hurry back to his locker room much quicker than normal, hardly acknowledging the superstars that had congratulated them both on the match. Concerned, Rob walked down the long corridor of rooms to Triple H's locker room at the end of the corridor, he needed to speak to him anyway to discuss Sunday's match and a possible ending. Just as he reached the door however he heard raised voices from inside, one was clearly Triple H's but he couldn't work out who the other voice belonged to, he couldn't even work out if it was male or female, they weren't arguing but Triple H was certainly worried about something. Rob felt he couldn't go in at that point and started walking away, but something inside him told him to go back and listen. Knowing that he shouldn't Rob tried to ignore this feeling, however for some reason or another he couldn't resist going back to the door, what he heard once he returned sent an incredible shiver up his spine, in disbelief he automatically wanted to throw up.  
  
Sorry this chapter's been delayed, but any comments good or bad or suggestions are always welcome. 


End file.
